One Punch Ed - The Oneshot
by Mr. Dusk
Summary: A one-shot crossover that nobody asked for. (A Massive Multiplayer Crossover is in the works!)


**One Punch Ed – The Oneshot**

One morning, CN City-E was being attacked by a giant red humanoid monster who's appearance looked as though it was a human without skin with only muscle and bone. It stomped on several buildings, cars, and people as it made its way across town. Emergency sirens blared at full volume, and a few helicopters flew overhead, screaming for people to evacuate.

As the civilians shoved each other to get away, the red giant laughed, "Scatter ants! Bare witness to my strength! Spread tales of my destruction for generations!"

"Hey! Titan wannabee!" yelled a voice from atop a skyscraper.

The giant turned its head to see a smiling young man wearing a bizarre red and white striped spandex suit with a long, flowing green cape. "And just what kind of insect are you?" he asked.

Unfazed, the boy waved, "Hello giant monster! My name is Ed and you're attacking my city! Can you please stop?"

Suddenly, the red giant grabbed the back of Ed's cape and brought him up to eyesight, "Does it look like I care about your small, insignificant city? I'm gonna stomp it to dust!"

Ed frowned, "That's not very nice! Say you're sorry or I'll punch you!"

Silence filled the airspace for a few moments, and then the monster started laughing madly. The green-caped crusader prepared his punch.

 **XxXxX**

Far off in a masterfully crafted tree house, another two young men were sitting in a lounge area filled with smooth jazz. One was a cyborg who was hard at work with performing self-maintenance on its arm using its built-in welding finger and the other was sitting back, looking through this month's issue of "Chicka Chikca Yeah" magazine.

Just then, a loud splatter broke the mood, causing the two to turn their heads towards the window facing the city. Said window was now covered in blood. The cyborg sighed, "And I just washed that this morning."

A buzz noise was then heard, the other teen reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, turning it on to see the new message. He handed the phone over to the cyborg, "Check out the freak show Double D!"

The new message was a picture of Ed, his costume of red white and green was now just red, he was giving the "peace" sign. Below this picture was the message: **"HAI GUYS JUST GOT ANOTHER! :D"**

Double D shrugged, "Looks like Ed defeated another giant monster with just one punch today, Eddy."

Eddy sighed and went back to his magazine, "This might as well be happening … this fandom just keeps getting worse."

 **END**

 **XxXxX**

 **HERO BIOS**

 **(Because I'm bored)**

 **Ed**

 **Hero name: Edinator (a.k.a. One Punch Ed)**

 **D-Class rank 1 (They had to make a whole new class just for Ed)**

 **Abilities** **–** Powerful enough to DESTROY enemies with one punch (though he won't fight the opposite gender). Has the uncanny power of reality warping.

 **Trivia -** The CN Heroes Program's strongest hero, and the dumbest after getting the impossibly low score of negative fourteen on the written portion of the hero exam. His outstanding physical abilities and uncanny reality warping gave him entrance into the program. He was very strong before joining the program, but after misreading his training schedule and doing an inhuman workout routine, he soon became the One Punch Ed.

 **Edd**

 **Hero name: Double Doctor D**

 **A-Class rank 13**

 **Abilities –** Became a cyborg fighting-machine after a horrible accident. Can build anything from helper robots to weapons for his cyborg body. He also does regular self-maintenance.

 **Trivia -** Has a double doctorate in Engineering and Biology (He's currently working on a _third_ doctorate in Physics). He lost his original body after an accident involving a renegade hero from the CN Heroes Program. The program later built him his new body.

 **Eddy**

 **Hero name: Mr. Ca$h**

 **C-Class rank 383**

 **Abilities –** The more money he has, the more powers he can use, the more powerful he becomes.

 **Trivia -** The drawback to his abilities is that using his powers burns through his money … somehow. Due to this, he has Ed and Edd do all the heavy work. Even though he became a hero to reap the benefits of a government income, he would use all his power (and money) if either of his friends were in danger.


End file.
